


A New Vocabulary Word

by waytoobomb



Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Power Dynamics, Secret Relationship, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6961249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waytoobomb/pseuds/waytoobomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward didn’t mean to say it. He really, really didn’t. But somehow, it just came out, as a half-breath in between more jagged breaths.</p>
<p>"Daddy.."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Vocabulary Word

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SubwayWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubwayWolf/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I dedicate this work to my 2 favorite writers in this ship, kmmerc and SubwayWolf. If I could write even as close to as good as you two could I'd be quite happy. This is also my first published work, so don't be too harsh on me :)

Edward Meechum's lower stomach was hitting the front of the hard, wooden Oval Office desk in a clock-like rhythm. He was bent over on his waist, stomach on the desk, with Francis entering him from the back in quick thrusts that sounded as rhythmic as poetry. The room was cool, dark. The thick curtains were drawn so curious onlookers wouldn't see Francis Underwood's favorite stress relief method and Edward's favorite moment of the day.

Edward didn’t mean to say it. He really, really didn’t. But somehow, it just came out, as a half-breath in between more jagged breaths.

"Daddy.."

He instantly gasped at himself in horror of what he just said, and shut his eyes for a second, hoping that with wishful thinking the clock would rewind back and time would forget that he had ever said it. His cheeks turned the color of the stripes on his pin, perhaps even darker. He continued holding his breath for a moment, eyes shut tightly, letting only the slapping sound of Francis entering him echo through the room. He kept his eyes facing down, praying that Frank hadn’t heard. 

Usually, Edward could control his words and his thoughts as he so often sat, staring into space, as he protected President Frank Underwood for days on end. And although he certainly protected him, his job also entailed waiting. And waiting, and waiting, and waiting, outside of fancy hotel rooms and dining halls and humid auditoriums.

It was so easy for Edward, to let his mind drift off into the occasional times where Frank would whisper an invitation into his ear and proceed to fuck him in his tight, black Secret Service suit when he felt like he needed a break. The honest truth was, Edward fucking adored Francis, whether he was outside of his door or in between his legs. But he would never, ever allow himself to think about him. Because he knew if he did let his mind wander like it so desperately wanted to, it would only lead to more complications. Feelings. Every time he felt a thought coming, he would hurriedly shove it, all the fantasies and hopes, to a corner of his mind, locked away and not to be let out until Francis told him. Ordered him.

But that thought, that word, had rushed through his subconscious before his well-trained filter had even had time to process the fact that it was coming out of his mouth. He could blame it on the fact that Frank’s thrusts made his mind blur like after a night at the bar, or that he had just finished a 15-hour shift, but he knew that he couldn’t blame anybody but himself for the careless slip of words.

Sex with Francis had always been just business, just sex, no kink or emotion. Why did he have to mess it up?

He felt Francis’ thrusts slow down and fall out of rhythm as he fell to a halt. Edward's heart lurched as he realized that Francis had heard his words, despite him trying so hard to take it back. He dreaded turning around onto his back, because he had no idea how Francis would react when they would meet eyes. Situations flashed through Edward's mind- horror, disgust, shame. However, he willed himself to turn around, silently slapping himself to be a man and face the consequences of his thoughtlessness. This was something he had done many times before during his service in the army, before breaking down burning doors or entering the bloodbath of the front line. But now, it was before Francis Underwood, President of the United States, and it was very different. 

Slowly flipping onto his back, Edward looked up carefully, slowly, heart dropping down to his knees as his eyes moved up- from Francis' bare knees, to his chest, to his face. And, so much to his surprise and fear, he saw Francis looking amused.

With a half-smile, Francis learned over and lifted Edward’s chin up with two of his soft, wrinkled fingers, moving close enough so Edward could feel his breath. He flinched under Francis' touch. “Now, Meechum,” he said his slow drawl, “Where on Earth did that come from?”

Edward forced himself to meet Francis’ eyes again. “Sir, I’m sorry, I don’t know why I said it, I just….” 

Edward suddenly had a very strong urge to do whatever was necessary to completely disappear. 

“Do you think of me as your father, Meechum? I am almost old enough to be,” Francis said with that same smile, seeming to enjoy seeing Edward struggling to find a suitable answer.

“No, no, it’s just.. I don’t know,” Edward said, finally giving up on trying to formulate his feelings into words as he lay back on the hard wood of the desk.

“Oh, now come on, if you said it, you must know why,” Francis persisted, voice still laden with teasing. Both men were still hard against each other as Francis lightly rubbed the tip of his dick against Edward’s ass, waiting patiently for an answer.

And Edward did know the answer. It was because that word, daddy, perfectly described how he felt about Francis. A blend of parental love that the Underwoods took up upon Edward, but also the power that they had over him, all combined into a perfect lust-love that was impossible to label. It was right, but also wrong, and that's just the way he liked it with Francis. It was the fantasy that he had kept in the corner of his mind, but this time it refused to stay hidden.

Edward realized that as much as he would take it back, he already said it, and there was no use in holding back his feelings that were dangling in front of Francis, half-explained. And suddenly, Edward felt the rest of his pushed-away desires beginning to burst out of him, aching to be let out after so much time being bottled up. Edward felt a sudden new power surging through his body, blood rushing like liquid fire-feeling like courage. He sat up and looked Francis dead in the eye.

“It’s because, sir, I want you to take control of me and fuck me like you own me.”

Francis’ eyes widened, surprised at the sudden shift in Meechum’s tone, but it quickly turned into a smile. “Oh, Meechum, I already do own you,” he said as he reentered Meechum, this time grabbing both of his shoulders and pushing his body deep into every thrust. He saw Edward’s eyes roll to the back of his head, as he continued to thrust harder.

Edward felt as though he was finally free to think whatever he wanted, let his mind wander, and do it all at the pleasure of Francis Underwood.

Francis leaned over to Edward’s ear, this time commanding him, voice dark with lust. “Say it again, Meechum.”

Edward felt a chill of pleasure rush through his body. “Daddy, you fucking own me, I'll do anything you want...sir” he cooed in a strained voice. Something about finally being able to say it, to tell Francis how in control he was of him, felt so satisfying, and pushed him so close to the edge. It only took a few more thrusts until both men became a groaning and sticky mess.

After getting cleaned up and re-tying ties and belts, the two men walked side by side out of the office and into the clean halls of the White House.

“You know, Meechum, maybe you’ll have to teach me more of your fascinating vocabulary some other time,” Francis remarked. Edward only smiled.


End file.
